


BUSH LEAGUE

by SupernaturallyEgocentric



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 16:40:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12461724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturallyEgocentric/pseuds/SupernaturallyEgocentric
Summary: A hunter's work is never done. Especially not this hunter, on this night. But this job shouldn't take long.The challenge word was "pose".





	BUSH LEAGUE

ΩΩΩ

Normally Dean would've paid her no mind. She was pretty, sure, but his day had been a bitch and he was in no mood for a hook-up.

He would have let her fade into the background. . .

If not for the fierce hunger in her eyes when she posed, casually provocative, and scanned the bar.

That, and the small splash of blood that speckled her dress.

Dean caught her eye, and grinned. Her answering smile was a tight-lipped curve showing nothing of her teeth.

As she started to sashay over, Dean had to chuckle.

Newby vamps. They were a freakin' hoot.


End file.
